Iona And Timmy
by OnyxKey
Summary: Iona Skelton from Huntress and Timothy from The Chosen: love story adventure.
1. Water Guns

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

**This is a love story about Iona Skelton from Huntress and Timothy from The Chosen! ****Hey, feel free to adjust the font size! It'll be so much easier to read.**

Iona Skelton wanted to cry.

She felt lost and she was only eight after all, it was natural to feel frightened. But somehow a voice always managed to creep into her head and whisper a knowledgeable advice that only someone wise and ancient could give.

She's here somewhere. Better keep on moving, Iona encouraged herself and slowly made her way through the white identical corridors.

All the nurses walking by smiled at her and she returned their kind greetings. No one asked where she was going to, or what she was looking for, or why she was holding a couple of water guns.

Iona considered just telling them without being asked but then it was too late –because she found what she was looking for. A door was pure silver instead of the plain cream color most of the other doors had so that meant it was a special room for someone just as special.

She tucked a water gun under her other arm and reached out to turn the shiny door knob.

"Jez?" Iona ducked her whole head in and suppressed a laugh but gave a smile that just came out as a tease when she caught Morgead tumbling out of the bed where Jez was laying on –and then the next second, he was on the couch, casually sitting back as if he'd been there all along.

"Iona!" It was Morgead. His face had that after wave of embarrassment but his voice was angry for the unwanted intrusion. "You do know how to knock, right?"

Jez just tilted her head at him, her red hair tumbling to the side.

"Well, I thought, you know." Iona walked in, knowing her serenity couldn't match his annoyance. "Since you're both vampires, you would sense people approaching… unless, of course, you two were distracted or something…"

"Yeah, kid. Glad we don't have to explain ourselves." Morgead went on with a bare expression.

Jez spoke up before her soulmate says something offensive. "What's with the plastic guns?"

"I was bored, you see." Iona skipped to Jez's bed and handed her one of the glistening green toys, ignoring Morgead's gaze as it followed her.

She watched Jez's eyes go glossy blue, the silver acting like a soft mist over it. "You look better, Jez. I mean, really. You know how beautiful you are. Well, you just got more beautiful, looking so human and stress-free."

Jez smiled inwardly and pressed a hand to her forehead. "And _you_ got more talkative, missy."

"Way too much babbles for someone so tiny." Morgead agreed with childish exaggeration.

Iona only threw a brief glance at him over her shoulder. And then turned back to see Jez flipping the plastic gun over, the water inside sloshing around. "I'm guessing you have to press the trigger like a real gun and then instead of bullets, water shoots out?"

Morgead laughed mockingly. "Fun."

"It is." Iona abruptly shifted and pressed the trigger, aiming at Morgead. But she missed, the water soaking a spot on the couch where he had been. And then a hand swiftly snatched the water gun out of her grip.

"Hey!" –Iona and Morgead said it at once.

Water shot Morgead at the chest just as he had stolen Iona's water gun, which he used to spurt water at Jez for revenge.

Iona got caught in the middle, her dark loose hair going flat with dampness. They were all laughing until a nurse came in.

The three quickly faced the door and realized that it wasn't a nurse.

It was a little boy. A handsome boy. About four years old.

He had a sober look in his eyes and his features seemed to have that permanent grimace but his cheeks were so much like a chipmunk's that it was almost hilarious.

"Hi." Iona said unconsciously, hearing her whisper-like voice in an echo. There was a depth in the boy's brilliant blue eyes that looked familiar. A maturity and ruined innocence that scarred his outlook on life. She saw it in Jez and Jez's gang when they kidnapped her before.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	2. They're Here

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

**This is a love story about Iona Skelton from Huntress and Timothy from The Chosen! Hey, feel free to adjust the font size! It'll be so much easier to read.**

Morgead was eyeing the little boy since he merely switched his gaze from Iona and then back and fort to the three of them, perhaps wondering why they were all wet. He stopped eyeing him, whipping his head around. "Jez…"

"He's a vampire." A voice so surprised yet composed said in a way that so much has happened that nothing can be so startling anymore. Iona never heard Jez sound so distant and yet alive.

Iona was shocked, the feeling strongly sweeping over her and then she recovered, but still disbelieving. "He's so young."

"I was possible." Jez smiled gently and nodded fast, a little amusement in her searching eyes. "He's possible too."

And then the boy spoke, as if he hadn't been listening to any of them, lost in his own world for a moment then back again. "They told me to tell you we're here."

"What?" Iona said then she felt a quick stir and Jez was at the door, beside the boy.

"Rashel and Quinn are here?" Jez sounded excited and full of energy, not noticing how the boy had cringed back at her presence. "Then you must be Timmy."

"Only Rashel calls me Timmy." He was glaring at Jez fearlessly like he'd forgotten he was only three feet tall. "Others shall call me Timothy."

"Hey, Timothy," Morgead didn't even bother being nice; Iona knew how much he doesn't like _anyone_ messing with Jez. "Have some manners or I'll snap your head off, got it?"

"Morgead!" Iona scolded, her voice as calm as ever.

Jez gracefully strode over to Morgead and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's meet those two. I owe them some for keeping an eye on Uncle Braken and Claire's family –well, my family too."

They stared at each other for a moment and Iona knew they were talking mentally about something private.

Then Jez turned and looked at the two children, smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

Timothy led the two vampires and the little human girl down the hall, after they had changed from their damp clothes.

He knew the pretty vampire's name because Rashel had told him; it was Jez Redfern –a Redfern. Something churned his insides.

Hunter Redfern had turned him into one of them at Rashel's fifth birthday party. Lonely years had passed and ever since that fire in which Rashel had saved him from, he remembered what it felt like to be loved again.

The other one was named Morgead Blackthorn. Rashel mentioned him too. He acted tough, Timmy thought, and he must be just as tough as he wanted people to think. But Timmy saw how Morgead slightly softened when Jez smiled and maybe he wasn't _that_ hard core.

The human was pretty too, but she wasn't a vampire, he could tell. But this girl, whose name was still a mystery to him, had fluffy dark hair and tender brown eyes. Eyes that touched your heart without even meaning to, because it had that immeasurable light, like they've seen more than what should be seen. An intelligence that he only ever saw in one being before: Hunter Redfern -only hers were _good_.

A chill went up his arms, making him fold them together in front of him as he turned a corner. As he did, he saw the human at the corner of his eye and another stronger chill crept.

That human was definitely worse than Morgead and Jez. Timmy felt a desperation to see Rashel; she always knew the right words. He sped up his pace and fiercely shut up the train of thoughts crowding his mind.

**Please review. For those confused: Yes, I know Iona is an Old Soul, but Timmy doesn't know that, so he calls her a human. :)  
Next chapter would be posted tomorrow. **


	3. The Cat

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

**Hey, feel free to adjust the font size! It'll be so much easier to read.**

"Don't we ever get a break?" Quinn moaned stressfully and crashed on the comfy couch beside Rashel, stretching his arm to rest around her shoulders.

He had just finished changing into regular clothes after they were called off duty. "And I mean a long break."

Rashel was staring blankly at the TV screen in the waiting room. "Time flies." She turned to him with a sad smile. "But we have a few more minutes, because I could hear Timmy coming."

Timothy walked right in and ran to Rashel, jumping on her lap and burying his face on his shoulder. He said nothing.

"Hey…" Rashel looked at Quinn for help who merely shrugged.

Then they both shot to their feet –the Wild Power entered.

Jez Redferd, a dazzling girl with red mass of flowing hair with blue eyes that were brighter than Quinn's. She was holding hands with another vampire who had green eyes like hers. Morgead Blackthorn.

Rashel could tell the two of them were also taking in their visitors.

Jez spoke up, admiration ringing in her voice. "So Rashel Jordan, you're The Cat. I'm a vampire hunter myself and well," she took a deep breath, "what an honor.

Rashel laughed silently with Quinn. "You're the Wild Power… it's a greater honor to meet you."

Morgead and Quinn shared a knowing gaze, and then a grin tugged the corner of his mouth. "It's ironic– " He began but Quinn cut in.

"That our soulmates are vampire hunters."

It was so fast; there was already that natural bond between all of them. The laughter was fading when Rashel noticed the little girl beside Morgead.

"Oh." Morgead put a hand on the little girl's head. "This is Iona."

"Hi." Iona said, her smile was sweet and warm.

"Hello." Then Timmy stirred in Rashel's arms which meant he wanted to get down. "This is Timmy."

Timmy promptly shook his head once his feet touched the ground. "Timothy."

Quinn rolled his eyes, smirking. "Right."

The teenagers were too busy sharing their adventures to notice that Timmy was just looking at Iona who was also fascinated in observing him in silence. And soon enough, the boys went out of their way to talk about their own fascinations.

The girls began sharing their crazy adventures.

Rashel told her how brave she was, imagining the agony of being staked.

Jez had commented on how ridiculous Quinn's intentions were to turn her into a vampire. "Actually," she added after a moment, "it's sort of sweet."

"And completely unreasonable." Rashel laughed again when Jez agreed.

She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with another girl before. But then it ended too soon, the nurses called for Jez when they've finished changing the sheets of her bed.

Before Jez left, she fished out something in her jacket and handed the water gun to Rashel. "I forgot. Give it back to Iona, okay? Thank you again."

Iona… Iona. Iona. The human girl, she remembered.

When she stood up and went to the doorway that led to a small kitchen, Rashel spotted Timmy and Iona sitting next to each other on the table, their backs turned to her. They didn't see her walk in.

Rashel fiercely suppressed a smile but she couldn't hide the blooming warmth spreading across her cheeks, so she looked away. As she did, she caught Quinn's gaze, which sparked with a teasing shine.

He sent mental reminder to her. _Don't watch them._

_I'm not!_

He smirked slyly, sensing the obvious denial. _If you say so. _

And then he turned back to Morgead, their new friend, she guessed. Somehow the two of them shared a twisted, sardonic opinion.

Rashel watched them chuckle like little, mischievous boys.

I wonder what they're talking about. Her mind was curious but she realized she didn't want to eavesdrop because there's no reason to. Like how she should just hand over Iona's water gun.

_Rashel?_

It was Timmy, Rashel recognized, but he barely ever spoke to her mentally and it made her jump a little. His attention was still on Iona -while she told a story, he was nodding- pretending he didn't know Rashel was there.

_Sorry, I was just going to return–_

_I know. But could you just… leave it on the counter._

Her hand automatically placed the water gun on the counter and then she slowly walked backwards and out of the room, catching a soft _Thank you_.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	4. L' Word

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

**Hey, feel free to adjust the font size! It'll be so much easier to read.**

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Iona wasn't offended by Timothy's rude act but she was certain she'd been blushing for hours now. Wow, it never occurred to her, they've been talking for hours…

It was embarrassing, and why doesn't he look offended?

Timothy wryly smiled, tilting his head. "I'm trying to find out if you're really human…"

Made sense, Iona thought, most people are intrigued by me. "I –I'm not exactly."

"I thought so." His narrowed blue eyes gleamed with immense curiosity. "You're a witch, right?"

Iona slowly shook her head. "We're a lot more human than most Night People." She gave him a hint.

He gasped, blinking out disbelief. "You're an… Old Soul?"

"Yes," she whispered lightly, not liking his reaction towards her kind.

For the first time, since they made their way into the kitchen and sat beside each other, Timothy looked away. He looked at his feet for what felt like an eternity. And Iona couldn't speak –she didn't _want_ to. Her lips were pressed tightly.

But she didn't look away like he did. A wiser and hopeful side of Iona was interested herself, waiting for that change in his features when he finally gets his thoughts together. Because, it was expected, they were friends after all.

He can't change who she is, which was what most Night Person she'd made friends with wanted to do. Not exactly, but there was that dream in their eyes of her being just a normal human or another Night Person.

Old Souls… they're easy to get attached to, only difficult to let go of –probably impossible. Especially if they're soulmates, Iona cherished the thought, like Thierry and Lady Hannah. A thousand years can't break their invincible connection apart.

Love… hmm?

Iona knew Timothy was older than her, almost as old as Jez, but he always seemed very childlike that the fact was hard to remember.

And, of course, if you counted the age of the soul, well. Iona couldn't help giggling, which made Timmy jerk once and glance at her, she willed the idea to him: She was one of the oldest Old Souls –she's almost ancient.

Then she shivered and saw Timmy shiver.

"I got freaked out myself when I first found out."

"Really?" Timmy smiled. "I don't believe you."

Iona shrugged and bit her tongue. "It's my voice, isn't it? I'm so calm, I know, it's not my nature to exaggerate things. I ponder a lot. And that helps but, you know, I'm as human as my mom; as human as anybody. I get surprised too –and scared, and angry, and disappointed– "

"And you fall in love." Timothy supplied innocently.

All Iona remembered was that lurching beat of her heart filling her ears. Then in the next instant, Quinn was there. The two children shifted with an inaudible gasp.

Quinn leaned on the table with both hands, sleek dark hair swiftly falling over his forehead. He eyed the two of them. "I heard the 'L' word, what's going on here?"

"I said Lab." Timothy was clear minded and answered quick. "Iona mentioned her friend had a dog and I asked if it was a Labrador."

"That's very stupid." Quinn wasn't a fool. "Try again."

_Quinn!_

Iona wasn't the fastest but she caught up pretty well, just then Quinn smacked a hand to his forehead as Rashel came into the kitchen. Iona didn't really understand why they began crowding in there so suddenly but she really liked the laugh Timothy was making. Carefree and so fitting, she had to laugh too.

But then Timothy stopped –right after he got his eyes opened and saw Rashel. "What are you wearing?!" He demanded furiously that Iona choked in mid laugh.

Rashel stopped glaring at Quinn, mostly because John was whispering something into her ear and Timothy's question was registered later on. Quinn's eyes kept flickering back at Timmy.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	5. Tender

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

**Hey, feel free to adjust the font size! It'll be so much easier to read.**

"Oh, this?" Rashel turned her emerald eyes on him and then down at her outfit.

She wore a black jumpsuit that fitted her body like a second skin –her uniform. "Security picked up something suspicious. We know spies are amongst us but I was speculative the first time on. They just proved me right. We couldn't take any chances. We'll be monitoring outside so you kids better stay in here but…" She glanced with an alert spirit at the window beside Iona. "You two should talk in the hall."

Quinn agreed. "Far from outer walls. Something might just break in through."

Iona felt shaken. She looked out the window and saw the pretty flowers from royal violet to hot pink to light yellow. Iona adores flowers or any plant for that matter. She wondered if her previous soul had been a gardener or owned a flower shop.

Timothy was talking. "Okay, we will. Iona?"

I must look like an idiot right now. A part of Iona's mind raged.

Why can't she tear her eyes away from the window? No, it had nothing to do with that crazy, vegetation loving part of her. Another part –Iona had a lot of sides. The side she's most familiar with told her to hold on because _something was wrong_.

It happened in seconds.

There was a brilliant explosion of shimmering light, shattering bits of glass and sending small pieces of wood in every direction. Everything was blurry since Iona had to lift her arms to cover her eyes from the sharp, blown up debris –and something came around her waist and neck, pulling her back. Two dark figures leaped fearlessly towards the explosion.

Then it was over –just like that.

Iona's breathing stopped.

The only sounds she heard were the tinkling of tiny glass falling. And she was still held backwards –by Timmy, who grabbed her instinctively. He didn't let go, his grip was tight but now it softened, very faintly, tender and protective. His heart was thudding as hard and fast as hers was.

_Rashel? Quinn?_ Iona desperately wanted to call out their names as she stared at the huge ragged hole on the wall. Tears fell silently down her eyes while Timothy changed his hold so that she can sit properly.

Then Iona saw her body. Her bare arms and legs in the plain magenta dress she wore were covered in little bright red dots. Blood. At first her mind denied that she was actually hurt at all because she didn't feel _anything_. And then the pain surged up, as bright as the explosion, her whole body ached in searing agony.

"Tim." It was all she could manage.

Timothy shushed her. He was getting to his feet, coming around to face her. Iona looked down at him from the chair she was sitting on. His expression was blank as he reached out a finger towards her.

"You're…"

He shushed her again and this time she followed. Then the tip of his finger made the slightest contact against her forehead.

It was magical.

As bright as the flash that could destroy a window but as tender as a friend's protective grasp.

Some distant part of her recalled an extraordinary feeling. The one Morgead had mentioned when Circle Daybreak took her; how he wiped her memory and how she said it was pointless to tell her now since he already did it in the first place. But he said he ought to let her know.

Now, she felt it all over again. That feeling of floating in thin air and hearing hushed wind brush against her ears. Like a kite swimming in the breeze and the sunlight all around it. But it was different too. He was passing on his energy towards her and… it was an entirely unusual kind of energy. Vampires, her mind mused.

_Will she have vampire powers too?_

Iona involuntarily gasped.

It wasn't her thought. _Timmy?_

_Iona__…_

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	6. A Confession

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

The sense of realization dawned on to Iona and Timmy like a tidal wave being built up and up from the genteel waters –then it crashed forcefully. But instead of hitting, splashes of rainbow lights filled the air with welcoming warmth. Because they held onto each other, every surging feeling simply enveloped their connected minds.

It was the soulmate principle.

_You're the one. For all these years_, Iona heard more than her voice, as if every soul inhibiting her very soul today, each soul who'd lived before her now, was talking in unison, in utter anguish. _I've been searching and searching and you never came. I–_

Then Iona saw Timothy for the first time.

He was an ordinary boy who had simple wishes, who craved ice cream cake often and who felt hopeless. He was broken into pieces and no one could ever put him back together.

Iona wanted to support him, convince him that he shouldn't think that way. But she could sense that part in Timmy as well.

He was denying that he _is_ torn in so many ways. That he was contented to what he'd become as a vampire and he was trying to show a fearless face. He shouldn't be ashamed although each look he'd gotten seemed to be weighting him down.

Because he was a monster. A kid who isn't a kid. Iona's emotions brew uncontrollable again. _Oh, Tim._

Then a thought -no, a name- appeared from Timmy.

_Thistle…_

_Who?_

A shock of full resentment shook the magical, wonderful place they were in. Timothy shook his head furiously. _No one_, he thought with all his might. _No one._

But Iona saw anyway, because she saw his whole soul and mind, she knew everything he knew.

Thistle Galena. A little girl, older than both of them, about ten years old. She had feathery blond hair and amethyst eyes.

And she was… smiling down with glistening teeth at Timmy. They were holding hands and the two vampires shared a mutual understanding. Both forever young and immortal; before alone, now complete.

_You–_

_No!_ Timothy answered before she could finish the question. _No, I don't like her. I mean, I do like her, but… you… _

Iona felt the bubbling of confusion in him; he wasn't emotionally inclined. Most vampires weren't. He sighed softly, _I love you, Iona._

Those words were said as though it was a confession.

_I–_

There was a disturbance from the outside. Someone was pulling Timothy away before Iona could tell him she loved him back but a part of her knew that he already knew.

Timothy's arms were at his sides but his head was resting on Iona's lap. He jerked back, blood rushing to his cheeks, and bumped into Iona's head which was resting on his.

Her eyelids fluttered before opening and he got another view of those velvety, soulful brown eyes.

They were still linked by a silver cord. This close, it was pulling them back, but Timothy heard the dogs bark at the distance, coming their way.

"I hear help coming." Timothy informed her quietly. "They'll take you to a hospital room so you can relax now."

Iona felt dazed, especially after drowning into Timothy's blazing blue eyes that seemed to be vibrating with energy. She faintly heard a door bursting open and the barks of tamed hounds as she was drifting into tempting slumber.

Peacefulness embraced her mind until someone screamed.

_Ivone!_

The name shook her to the core, leaving goose bumps on her skin, because she knew, without a doubt, she was being taken back in time to her past life.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	7. Hooded Man

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

Iona saw a woman with shiny black hair that curled around her shoulders, dreamy brown eyes and the warmest of smiles. She wore a pure white gown that had a pink trim and a thin glittering coat over the main skirt.

Ivone Freghin.

The beauty she possessed only emphasized her hidden grief; the woman's expression was wary and utterly sad as though a relative of hers died. That wasn't the reason she was faking a smile though.

Something twinkled on her hand and Iona realized she was wearing a diamond ring. Ivone was getting married… then why does she look so sad?

Ivone sat on the foot of a bed with plum sheets; the moonlight streaming through the window on the wall illuminated the small room. She was facing an open door where someone was scolding her. "Ivone, this is the worse decision you'll ever make.

Somehow Iona felt formless but she could understand that she was just at the corner of the room. Maybe if I scoot a little bit? And then she was moving, closer to Ivone, until she finally got a view of the person standing at the doorway.

It was an old man whose hooded gray eyes were knowledgeable.

Ivone sighed heavily, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I have no choice. I want a– a… family." What Ivone had in mind was, _someone to love me. _But love wasn't for her. She knew that since she was young, voices a part of her told her so.

"Your soul is only promised to your other half," the old man's voice seemed to echo dramatically, "and if you defy that –guilt will be at your side at all times."

Hurt pierced a part of Iona and she wanted to prove the old man wrong but those words rang the sound of truth. It was inevitable; Ivone and all her past lives' destinies were to survive without their soulmate.

Ivone closed her eyes which dampened her long lashes but no tears fell and she held onto the smile that was no longer forced.

Ivone's features softened and glowed with sheer bliss. A wave of acceptance washed over her –she was fully embracing her destiny.

Then she opened her eyes and gazed down at the shiny ring. "I suppose it is not meant to be." Ivone murmured as she hesitantly took of the ring.

Iona thought about every past life she'd had and how much they must have been brave to live waiting on love that never came. And then her gaze drifted to the old man and caught his grin of pure wickedness.

Iona was moving towards it, to see the face of the old man. But the hood of the coat he wore fell just above his eyes, his whole face was shadowed beneath it.

The glistening smile irresistibly drew her attention. Her eyes stared at the fangs –translucent pointed teeth.

And then the lips moved, "Hello, Iona."

–a single flash of light, then her eyes popped open. She saw red and gold after images obscuring anything recognizable.

Iona blinked out the dizzying colors, after which she saw fiery red everywhere. Before she got alarmed, it fixed into a face: _Jez…_

"She's okay!" Jez screamed, perhaps informing others. "Goddess, Iona." She whispered, "I would've slaughtered that white wolf if you didn't wake up. And I don't even care if he's the Alpha Male."

_What are you talking about?_ Iona can't move her lips; they felt numb.

Somebody said behind Jez. "I told you she's okay."

_Timmy. Oh, Tim. He's here!_

"Hey, sunshine. Can you see me?"

_He called me sunshine_… Iona bubbled up inside. It took a lot of effort to gather her thoughts to respond. "Barely. I'm dizzy."

At the same instant, her entire vision cleared up and a part of her brain switched a light on, Iona abruptly sat up. Absentmindedly, she spoke in urgency. "Where's Quinn?"

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	8. Supreme Leader

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

It was Morgead who led Iona and Timmy to the Last Room, where spies in trial are being kept. Jez couldn't come with them no matter how much she begged the nurses, even standing her ground as the Wild Power didn't work –Jez had to stay in bed for another three days.

On the other hand, Morgead had gotten over his thoughtful mood and regarded Iona with a concerned smile, but instead of asking how she was, he said, walking down the dull hall in a slow hesitant pace. "The spy they got was a white wolf, to be specific, a _werewolf_. An Alpha Male even."

So it wasn't a flash of light, Iona pondered, it had been an incredibly pure white fur over a hundred and fifty pounds of hurling wolf muscle.

But why attack and break his cover?

Timothy was behind her, tense and alert. "What's an Alpha Male?"

Good point. Iona looked up at Morgead, slightly surprised by his glowing green eyes. "Alpha means leader, or supreme, by those terms; he's the supreme leader of the werewolves."

"Why risk his neck?" Iona could only hear a small hint of calmness in her voice; that dream must've really gotten to her. She inhaled and tried again. "Couldn't he just send one of his 'wolves to spy on us?"

Morgead stopped in his tracks and looked at out, thinking. And then he shrugged. "Maybe he thought he was the only one capable enough to take out his plan."

Iona felt her eyes bulge out. "That must be some plan."

Before Iona realized it, Timothy grabbed her hand with an urging pull. "C'mon."

Morgead didn't even look down at them. He simply spun on his heels and turned the next corner. "This way."

Iona finally dared to glance up at Timmy and caught him staring shamelessly. She shot him a questioning gaze.

He whispered. "Why Quinn?"

"I had a dream… or more like a nightmare –but," she breathed in, looking at the path. "Point is, there was this creepy guy in a hooded coat and later on, I noticed his fangs just before the dream ended and…" She faced him again. "Fangs equal vampires, right? So, I assumed, since Quinn is the only oldest vampire available right now, or else I would go to Thierry –but I think he and Lady Hannah are up north; _not sure_– Anyway, Quinn might know this guy, you know."

Something sparked in Timmy's blue eyes that made his grip on her hand tighten. "You don't know what he even looks like."

They walked out of the arched doorway that lead to a gracious space of green and multicolored flowers. The marbled path circled around the landscape.

"Reading my mind?" Iona mused then she laughed shakily, a bit frightened. "I thought Quinn might know someone who's interested in Old Souls."

"No one hardly cares about Old Souls." Timmy said frankly.

He does what he wants to, doesn't he? Iona slowly concluded. But because he's so innocent, you automatically agree without offense.

And Iona wasn't offended at all. It was true after all. "See? That's why I know it'll be easy to spot the one vampire who's _actually_ interested in us. As easy as surviving from a burning building for me."

Suddenly, Timothy's expression changed into sheer fear.

"Been there, done that." She grinned at him. "Did it twice, even."

_It won't happen again_. Timmy sent her a threatening thought. _As long as I'm here; I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you again. Never._

Iona didn't answer. It was easy for her to feel the deepest part of herself, the ones that aren't entirely her but a part of her still. They know much better and right that moment, they told her nobody, not even her soulmate, could interfere with her destiny.

Somehow Iona knew deep inside that her very, very old soul was bewildered and holding a grudge on itself; for facing their ruthless destiny openly. Iona couldn't help it if she accepted dying again and not being able to meet Timothy.

But she did meet him.

And maybe her time was different. Maybe she could alter her soul's destiny; maybe she can get through this.

_One thing's for certain_, Iona felt determined as they entered another arched doorway, which led to a business like room. If she gets rid of that vampire, in one way or another, it could alter her soul's fate forever.

"This is it." Morgead looked over his shoulder, his hand raced for a knock. But Morgead's fist landed on thin air as the door whooshed open.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**

**Mystery: Thank youu I will. :)**

**baby Cyclopes: Thank youu x 2 :)**

**DominantMind: Thank youu I will. :)**

**love4myth: Thank youu Sorry, I can't tell you. :)**


	9. Five Minutes

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

Rashel held the door open, her green eyes anxious and edgy, long hair falling down her back. She stood stiffly, holding a long wooden stake that's pointed to the floor. "What do you want?" Her voice was taut. "We're busy."

"Down, Kitty." Morgead raised his hands up at the first glimpse of the stake. "Iona wants a word with Quinn."

Iona couldn't quite look at Rashel's gaze for more than five seconds. It was disarming to be honest. She was going to get a no.

"It's important." Timmy said suddenly. "_Very_ important."

Iona took a deep breath; she ought to speak for herself.

"I need to see Quinn. He's the only one who can help me right now." She felt pleased with herself, noting the effortless tone of honesty in her voice. Now, she _has _to let me in.

Rashel sighed. When she talked, her voice was strained. "Only you." In someway, she was directly saying this to Timothy but was clearly referring to Iona.

Agitation unfurled inside Iona's frail body. Relax and gather your explanation; this is it. She swiftly walked up to Rashel with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Nuh-uh." Rashel wiggled her finger.

"But you said– " Then she felt two hands clamp securely on her shoulders.

_You're not going anywhere without me, Skelton._

"You have to let me come with her." Timothy's voice was nowhere near pleading; it sounded loud but tight, like a four year old who's close to throwing a tantrum.

Iona tried to get his hands off but that was stupid. He's a vampire. She desperately looked up and saw Morgead with his arms crossed. His eyes were guarded that said, 'I'm not a part of this.'

Then at Rashel. There was a tension in her as though she wanted to put her foot down because Timmy obviously got what he wanted often, but there was something else, another reason that's not worth being kept busy by two children.

"Fine." Rashel held the door wider. "Only five minutes, and I _mean_ _it_, Timmy."

* * *

Inside the room, one mattress was on the floor, the walls were grey and only the light from a single light bulb gave illumination. On the mattress was a sleeping giant wolf with extremely white fur, which strangely seemed to glow with a pale light.

"Five minutes." Quinn hastily said, standing near the mattress. Quinn, with his tilted blue eyes and dark shiny hair that was between neat and messy, was wearing a black jumpsuit like Rashel. They were on duty right now.

Better make it fast.

Iona got to the point. She told them about her whole dream. All of them listened, expressionless. When she got to the end, she asked Quinn if he knew anyone who would be interested in Old Souls.

"But you're older than me." Quinn shook his head. "How can I possibly know?"

"I'm not asking you for an exact name. Just –perhaps you know somebody who spends his time doing things that involve Old Souls. Or maybe someone who wears hooded coats…"

Rashel swallowed. "You're sure he's a vampire? I mean, animals can have fangs too."

Timothy had let go of her shoulders but he held onto her hand, which he squeezed from time to time. "Right, like shapeshifters."

Iona threw her free hand into the air exasperatedly. "Where does that lead me?"

"Look." Quinn's gaze darted to the wolf beside him every minute. "I could feel his heartbeat changing. He's going to wake up soon. We got him dozed but I don't want you kids in here. So what I can say is for you to go to Raven."

Iona felt Timmy flinch but ignored it. "I know her. She's Jez's friend. Right, good. Great! She's smart, isn't she?"

Rashel abruptly nodded, walking towards the door. "Five minutes are over." Timothy and Iona briskly went out, faintly hearing Rashel wish them good luck.

They're going to need it.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	10. Pink Dust

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

Rashel bolted the door. There were five bolts and she quickly tied a metal chain around each and padlocked it. _Rashel, he's waking up…_

Time was of the essence.

_I'm almost done. _Rashel snapped the last lock shut. _There._

Rashel turned and saw the wolf stirring. It let out a raspy growl and moved with complete difficulty. It tried to turn but after a moment, it stopped moving, whizzing.

_The potion worked!_

_Yeah, we have to thank Winfrith later. Now, let's try this. _Quinn fished out a small bottle filled with pink sand.

Rashel walked over to the other side of the mattress. _Just sprinkle it like fairy dust._

Quinn smirked at his soulmate's twisted humor –John Quinn, sprinkle something like fairy dust?– and twisted the cap off. Then he carelessly threw the pink sand at the wolf, holding onto the bottle.

_Nothing's happening…_

The wolf merely breathed covered in pink sand, but then the sand began to dissolve into liquid and then a searing sound came, like when you put barbeque on the grill, then steam escaped from its fur.

The wolf struggled harder and growled angrier.

_It's burning its fur… what about its flesh?_

Rashel shot him a worried look. _I hope he changes fast._

_Yeah, Winfrith said it doesn't affect human flesh. I remember now._

The wolf did change.

First, it stretched its body out, then an almost visible wave of energy skittered over its body in small waves. His snout flattened and the tail slowly retracted in the strangest way, like being sucked back into the spine.

The muscles started _moving_. All four legs elongated, muscles bulging out in the wrong places. The claws were replaced by fingers and toes while the fur settled in and changed into his clothes. When he was fully human, the pink dust vanished.

It all happened in a few seconds.

The boy in a blue shirt and tattered tan jeans turned over, moaning and opening his eyes which were a dazzling yellow. He had dirty blond hair and as soon as he seemed to get things into focus, his body stopped rigid. An innocently shocked expression hinted with bewilderment was printed on his face.

Quinn sneered absentmindedly. _As if he thought we won't get him. _

_Quinn… _Rashel only knew one 'shifter: her sister, Keller, but she genuinely knew animal instincts. And this wolf was acting in terms she did not expect at all._ He looks really confused and he's… not mad._

_A child, Rashel. He tried to attack a child. What a stupid Alpha Male. _It was hard to put reason into a vampire, especially Quinn, when he's angry.

No point in trying to convince a stubborn vampire. Rashel sighed and whispered to him verbally. "I'll talk. You stay guarded."

Somehow the sound of her voice made the boy, who looked about twenty one, relax a bit.

"What's your name?" Rashel doubted he'll reveal it but he might say something else that could be useful.

The boy lowered his eyebrows but answered. "Seff."

Startled, Rashel turned to Quinn who seemed equally surprised.

Quinn recovered fast and continued to interrogate him. "What do you want?"

Seff made a movement that's suppose to reposition him into a sitting position but it took too much effort and eventually he gave up, looking back up at the two of them. "I'm looking for an Old Soul. I don't know her name in this current lifetime but I know her previous one. It's Ivone."

That hit a soft spot –Rashel pointed her stake directly at him. "Why?!"

Quinn made a gesture to stop her but hesitated, saying simply. "He knows her."

Seff nodded, staring at the ceiling. "I've known her first soul. When she was born a human, before she even realized she's an Old Soul. Her name was Ilene. We were best friends." Then his eyes seemed to dilate, turning into a misty but bright topaz, as if he was imagining or remembering something. "Ilene!" He sat straight up, his face two inches from the tip of Rashel's wooden stake, which she kept levelled.

He didn't seem to notice, eyes wide, looking far away. "Ilene, she's in trouble. Trouble… oh, no! No, no, no."

"What are you talking about?" Rashel was getting worried, only because Seff looked sincerely worried, frantic even.

"I don't have time to explain!" Seff struggled to stand but his legs won't work properly. "She might get her! She's here. I saw her!"

"Who?" Quinn snapped, not understanding a word he said.

"Kayla." Seff widely looked at them. "Kayla from Circle Midnight."

Rashel winced. Circle Midnight was a group of witches that practice powerful and dark witchcraft.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**

**The next chapter would be full of dialogue since it's told in one of the character's view. Just a head's up. ;)**

**Guest 13: Thank youu Woah, that's a long one! I hope I get more reviews like yours. I appreciate it and I will. :)**

**Mystery: Thank youu I will. :)**

**Oh, if you don't find an update sometimes it's the site. I don't know but it takes longer for the new chapter to appear but I have already posted it so, yeah, just know that I update this very often. :D**


	11. Everything

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

"Please." Seff's voice shook. "I have to get to Ilene –or Ivone before she does."

Quinn shook his head. "We can't let you go just like that. We can't trust you yet. Explain first, since you're not going to be able to move for at least an hour or earlier. Save your energy and tell us what you're here for and– "

"Everything." Rashel finished.

A moment of silence stretched, then Seff said quietly. "You really wouldn't let me go?"

"Not a chance." Quinn almost felt sorry for the guy –almost.

Seff sighed, closing his eyes. "It started long ago. Just after the Great Fire that ended the shapeshifter era. Witches ruled then. Ilene and I, we were best of friends. And she was rather gentle in every way while I tried to take her into my crazy adventures."

"She was nineteen and I just turned twenty one when I told her I found a garden in the middle of the forest with beautiful, exotic flowers. She liked those a lot. I suspect she still does today."

He paused and Rashel felt compelled to answer. "Yeah, she loves flowers."

Seff smiled and nodded. "Well, while we ventured into the forest, a sick white wolf came. It looked very ill, dying actually. You could see its ribs already and its eyes were wet and its movements were droopy. But as soon as it spotted Ilene and I, it tried to attack."

"I was stupid to tell her to run and try to fight the wolf. It was fast but weak; it didn't attack me because it didn't want a fight. It wanted an easy prey… like Ilene."

He paused again, eyes getting damp.

"Hey, man up." Quinn snapped and Rashel glared at him for a just a second because Seff chuckled.

"You're right. Okay." He continued. "I realized it wasn't going to kill Ilene because of how it circled around her. Why try to trap your prey if you're so hungry?"

"Then it came to me –just like that. I knew it was a shapeshifter. I suspected it was the last of its kind or else why was it alone? It needed someone to pass on its curse because it was dying."

"And you sacrificed yourself." Quinn sounded impressed.

"It was my idea to go into the forest in the first place." Then Seff chuckled at the grumbling sound Rashel made. "Kidding. I did it for Ilene, of course."

Rashel lowered her stake, seeing no threat. "When does Kayla come in?"

"Well, after I was bitten, the wolf died immediately. And when I turned into a wolf, I tried to find my way back. If the villagers killed me, it's okay. I rather die anyway. But I ended up in the garden with exotic flowers and there was a girl there. From her clothing, I knew she was a witch. Then I fainted."

"When I woke up, I was looking at dark violet eyes like the end of dawn. She introduced herself. Then Kayla explained that the wolf who bit me was poisoned by villagers and the poison in her blood was passed on to me with the curse as well. She cured me."

"Then I realized I was human again. But Kayla was standing at the table, her back turned to me and she was doing something. Then I smelled it –flesh. Human flesh." Seff hushed down to a whisper. "After I devoured the body, and I wasn't blinded with hunger anymore, I realized it was my brother."

Rashel and Quinn gasped.

"That's horrible!" Rashel forced herself to calm down.

"He was a witch hunter." Seff explained.

"No wonder." Quinn shifted a glance at Rashel who breathed in an odd way.

_Relax. _

_We can trust him._

_Yes. But relax._

_Iona, we have to get to her._

Seff broke their mental conversation. "I told her about Ilene and she got really mad. That's when she told me she knew who Ilene was." Seff shivered. "The one the elders said would grow up to be a great person. The one everybody called special. Kayla despised Ilene. It was all true though."

"But Kayla was so angry she revealed a secret to me. She said she saw visions of Ilene in the future. I said she was crazy, and then she said it's because no one knows what she is to become. Kayla said Ilene would be an Old Soul, reincarnating to a new person after death, starting over and over again."

"I believed her. It was easy to believe to her. But I left either way and she said as I walked away that she'll be there when Ilene finds her happiness because she'll make sure it won't last. She'll make sure Ilene got to be happy for a while just to let Ilene experience and want something she'll never have again."

Seff stiffened. "Then she'll finish her."

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	12. Dim Hall

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

"Morgead!" Iona called out to the green eyed vampire who stifled up from his chair, looking around.

Timothy's voice was suspicious. "You waited for us?"

"Well," Morgead shrugged, patting his shirt straight. "Jez specifically said to come back with the two of you safe."

Iona giggled. "Sorry, but we're not going back yet. We have to look for Raven."

"Raven?" Morgead heavily leaned back on his seat, pointing a thumb behind him. "She just passed by. Go on ahead to the library. She's with Val and Thistle."

Timothy flinched at the last word but Iona ignored it. "Great! So you're not coming with us?"

"Nah, as long as you're in this building, you're safe." He crossed his arms and snuggled down on the cushion against his back, but before he could close his eyes, Timmy spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be out and patrolling the area? You know, for spies…"

Morgead smirked and closed his eyes. "I can do whatever I want. Besides, we already caught the spy. Now, I need a nap."

Iona slightly shook her head and tugged Timmy into the next hall. Like the business-like room they came out from, this hall had azure colored walls with white floral patterns. There were many doors but the library was easy enough to find, it had double doors that swished open once your feet touched the platform like the ones in a toy store.

They were already at the end of the hall where the light was dimmer when such an unfamiliar voice caught her off guard.

"Iona."

"Timmy?" Iona glanced over her shoulder and saw Timothy with his head bowed, peeking at her under his mop of silky dark hair, his eyes obscured but a gleaming blue. "Timmy, don't do that."

He kept staring in a way Iona didn't like at all.

_I already forgot about it._ Iona can't help it, talking to him mentally.

She wanted him to _hear _her. Timothy was one of those people who knew things but only pretends to accept them; most of the time, they need others to speak out the truth before they get the courage to face it.

_Of course, you have to be –even the tiniest bit– angry._

Oh, why does he like challenging people? Iona let go of his hand and turned to face him, reaching out to grab his shoulders. He was either very tall or she was very small because he was only two inches shorter. And she was four years older.

_Can you feel me?_

Obviously the question wasn't pertaining to anything physical, it was _more_.

The soulmate principle. Iona didn't even have to try. The silver cord, their intimate connection, was always there, and now she tugged at it and felt it blossom around them. Linking their souls together.

However, Iona didn't want to see it all over again, although a soft mist of vibrating golden light seemed to surround the two of them. It'll be fantastic to see it in her mind. But she can't close her eyes. Iona wanted to look into Timothy's and make him understand.

He nodded after the wonderful, magnificent greeting soaked into his heart, until he sort of got used to it.

_Now, tell me if you sense any anger or grudges anywhere. Because I don't have any of those, not for you or anyone, especially not you. _Iona sucked a deep breath._ This is about Thistle, isn't it? You like her, right?_

Iona continued when Timothy merely stared, almost like in a trance.

_Well, it's not a big deal for me. It's really not. Let go. I already forgot about it –I mean, not literally. I have a pretty good memory. But you know what I mean. What I'm saying is –I love you, Timothy. _

There was a moment of utter relief and bliss and a humming joy. Then Iona saw his pupils quiver. _Tim… Don't cry. _

Suddenly, his body stilled like a statue. _I don't cry. I never cry. _

Iona just smiled at that.

_Okay, I hate to do this, but we're kind of in public._ Then she lifted her hands from his shoulders, cautiously breaking the contact. Her palms zinged with sizzling energy, but it didn't hurt –only made her want to grab onto Timmy again and never ever let go.

But that wasn't what her life –or lives, including the others– was about.

A profound sigh escaped from Timothy's lips. Then he lifted his head and Iona's heart gave a single _violent_ thump. His face… It changed.

No, he still looked the same –but his features, the entire expression became supple and open. Not defensive or strict anymore. The way his eyebrows arced gave him that permanent hard-hitting look, which was the cause of being forced to be mature at such an early age.

It was sad.

_It made me brave._ Even his voice toned down, but still tender. He's always tender.

_It sure did_. Iona grinned and made a movement to step onto the platform, pausing to make sure he was alright with it.

_I'm fine now. I believe you. Thank you._

Then her foot landed, making that sound of when shoes hit metal. And the doors swished open.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**

**Guest 13: Thank youu I love your reviews; they're all worth the read. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. It really motivates me to continue, you know. :) **

**Mystery: Thank youu Will you say something else? But I'm glad you're staying tuned. :D _  
_**


	13. Reading Area

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

The first thing Iona saw was a big guy with the build of a linebacker and deep russet hair. His grey-flecked eyes went huge at their sudden entrance but he quickly recovered with a gigantic grin.

"Hey, hey! It's Iona!"

Iona got surprised for a second, and then she realized who it was. She giggled, waving. "Hi, Val."

"Who?" Out of nowhere, a tall girl appeared right beside him. Raven had short black hair that fell over one eye, revealing the other which was midnight blue and a bit hypnotizing.

Before Val could answer, her gaze drifted to Iona and she smiled. "Oh. Hey. How are you? Good thing the blast didn't do any permanent damage."

"Hi, Raven." Iona said. "Thank you. I'm fine."

"I helped." Timothy raised a hand and Raven chuckled.

"What's up?" Val huskily said. He was sitting on a sturdy wooden table and had one leg prompted up on one of the chairs.

Iona wondered where the librarian was to scold naughty, non-readers like him.

"We were looking for Raven actually." She looked at the midnight blue eye steadily and made her tone playful like someone purposely being suspicious. "To talk about something _important._"

Val was curious but too lazy to ask questions. Raven pondered for a while and then gestured for them and they followed, momentarily hearing a chair's legs squeak, and then Val was following right behind them.

Iona could barely see the caramel colored walls because the high and wide bookshelves were everywhere. They touched the ceiling and suddenly Iona felt even smaller. It took a while before she noticed Timothy had grabbed onto her hand again. The library was attention binding.

Raven turned a corner and led them to a reading area where there were less shelves and more comfy looking seating.

Thistle was there, complete with pale blond hair and deceiving angelic aura. She was cross-legged on a green sofa, reading a book filled with pictures. And she was already looking up with a sunny smile before they came in.

"Woah, you guys look serious. I hope you don't mind –and you _better not_," her subtle amethyst eyes shot sparks, "because I'm going to stay to listen what's going on. And Raven's like my sis; I should know what she does."

"Sure, since we have no choice." Timothy muttered wearily.

_Don't be rude._ Iona scolded then smiled shyly. "You over heard us, huh?"

"Not really, I have epic hearing senses." Thistle nodded; her tone just as careless. "We all do."

_Oh, she's just like you!_

_I guess we vampires are all the same. _

Iona won't let her patience get tested. She smiled again, not looking at Thistle anymore. "Well, Val's not going anywhere either, might as well inform everybody."

"Shoot." Raven slumped down a blue bean bag chair.

"I'm just wondering if you guys might know anyone who's interested in or do things involving Old Souls?"

Raven leaned forward. "Old Souls only look for people when someone from their past disturbs them… Had anything happen to you?"

"Yeah, I had a dream actually." Then Iona began to tell them the story.

She just got to the middle about seeing the hooded man when they all turned at the sound of the double doors whooshing open.

"It's Kayla!" Thistle cheered, running to the space between two bookshelves to greet the in coming visitor.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	14. End of Dawn

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

There was childish giggle mixed with musical laughter and footsteps lightly thundering towards them.

Then a woman came into view, clutching Thistles hand. She had long golden curls, a pinkish complexion and naturally full cherry lips. And her eyes were dark violet like a glossy indigo at the end of dawn.

"Hey, Kayla, looking good." Raven brightened up too.

Kayla wore a snug turquoise dress that reached above her knees and four inch heeled sandals. She got an approving low whistle from Val.

Iona saw Timothy roll his eyes.

_You know her?_

_Me? I've only been here yesterday and–_ Timothy's face drained. _Nothing._

_Thistle was your only friend._ Iona finished, just to show him it didn't bother her one bit.

"And who are these?" Kayla was clearly sweet and charming but not overly so.

Raven introduced them. "That's Timothy and that's Iona. They're sort of together."

Iona felt her face swell that her hands automatically flew up to her cheeks and felt oozing warmth. Timothy didn't react, conspicuously watching Thistle look sceptically from one to the other.

Kayla gave another musical laughter. "Cuties."

Val huskily laughed with her, obviously smitten. "This is Kayla. She's the librarian."

_Typical._

Iona always enjoyed Timmy's twisted perception, she had to laugh too.

Then Kayla glanced demurely at all of them. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

Everyone shook their heads in chorus. Kayla wasn't part of Iona's problem, they all knew that.

"Oh, good." Kayla straightened. "Because you're all late for lunch. It's one o'clock already. That means the dining area is cleaning up already so you all have to eat at the rooftop."

Thistle and Raven shared a look and then shook their heads. "We're not really hungry."

Timothy joined in. "Yeah, we ate a heavy breakfast."

And Iona saw Kayla's face fall. "But we'll catch up!"

"No!" Val shot up and gave all of them a hard look. "We are all going to lunch. Now." Then he turned and softened, smiling at Kayla. "Lead the way, Miss."

"Oh, wonderful." Kayla shifted back to a happy doll. "To the rooftop!"

* * *

The roof top was spacious lined with flowering bushes and the sky was a cloudless azure. There was a big round table in the middle and they began setting up the plates and utensils.

Iona had never been to the rooftop and she wished she'd known of this beautiful place sooner.

"Now, the food is downstairs." Kayla clutched her hands under her chin and dabbed her lashes at Val. "Could you and your gang fetch them for me?"

"No problem!" Val grinned. "Wait. What about them?"

"Oh, I'd like to get know these two a little more." Kayla showed them her best smile. "Is that alright?"

Timothy shrugged and looked at Iona who sat beside her. "Oh, sure. Why not?" Iona giggled. Timothy turned back to Kayla and nodded.

"Wonderful!" Kayla's blond curls shone bronze against the sunlight as she clapped. "Wonderful!"

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**


	15. Polished Copper

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

Timothy pulled up his long shirt sleeves from his wrists and gathered them up his elbows, which he rested on the table. "So, where do you want to start?"

Kayla lightly lifted a shoulder and pouted, glancing at Iona. "Ask me a question."

Iona straightened, perking up. "Oh, okay. How did you get into Circle Daybreak?"

The benevolent violet eyes sparked. Perfect, Kayla thought. Just the question I'm looking for.

"I come from San Diego, but after my parents died of old age. I ventured about." Kayla winced. "And got into trouble. With vampires."

Iona wasn't surprised. "There are lots of rogues in San Diego."

"Funny thing, another vampire saved me. Nissa. Haven't heard of her? She's busy all the time; that's fine. She brought me to Circle Daybreak and Val, well, you could say I began having vampire friends more than I expected."

Kayla took the time to laugh, to show them causality –stop.

"Oh!" Kayla pretended to forget something. "Actually, I have souvenirs in my purse." She raised her hand and began rummaging in it.

"You weren't carrying a purse earlier…" Timothy observed, but not sceptically.

"Oh, you probably didn't notice." Kayla smiled again which was starting to disturb Iona. "I just came back from New York. Busy place, no night and day. And saw these. Oh, dear," her voice fell. "I only have one left."

Iona marveled at the sight of the necklace Kayla pulled out. Well, it was really only the pendant that was attached to a thin chain that made it a necklace.

But the ornament was mesmerizing. The base was a circular polished copper where bits of sapphire and emeralds were sprinkled on and an odd shape was carved into it.

"What symbol is that?" Timothy scooted closer to Iona when she took the necklace.

"An ancient symbol. The shopkeeper said it's a sign for endless joy." Kayla felt certain; everything's going as planned. "Why don't you try it on, Iona?"

"Huh? Oh. Me?" Iona switched her gaze from the pendant to Kayla and then to Timothy.

"Here, I'll do it." Timmy took the necklace while Iona twisted so her back would face him. She lifted her hair as Timothy locked it behind her neck.

She looked at Timmy who approved. "It suits you."

Iona was about to thank Kayla when she suddenly burst out laughing. Not musically, not _normally_, but scary and manic like the daunting mixture of Alice and the Mad Hatter.

Iona jerked back, her hands flying to her heart and also happening to touch the pendant which was strangely hot. "Kayla?!"

Then Timothy shot up from his chair and snarled. Literally barring his fangs and poised to, if not defend, attack.

A loud bang exploded to her right, Iona's head snapped to turn and then she saw the white wolf. The one who was lying practically dead minutes ago. Now, it looked alive and flamed with burning energy.

It escaped, Iona thought frantically for a second –but she didn't have time to think because everything shifted into slow motion.

Frame by frame.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**

**The story's almost done... :( HAHA maybe still halfway, I'm excited too.**


	16. Too Fast

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

The wolf backed up two steps, then leaped –high into the air.

Its silky white fur glinting rainbow colors against the fresh sunlight. Then two figures in black rushed, along and under the wolf, straight for Kayla.

But then in the middle of it, Kayla didn't look a bit frightened, instead she swiftly took out something shiny –probably silver– and pointed it at the wolf.

The next frames showed the wolf realizing, his mouth opening but no sound coming out. Then another figure; smaller. A lot smaller –lunged.

_Timmy!_

Then everything went too fast, Iona held her breath.

Timothy crashed at the side of the gigantic werewolf, which made it miss a lethal damage of silver to the heart. But the wolf's left front leg got cut.

When they dropped with a soft thump, the wolf changed into human –or at least, it's half and half form. And he had a long jagged wound from shoulder to elbow, blood spilling graciously.

Iona automatically averted her gaze from the gruesomeness.

Then she saw Quinn, an amazing combination of hot and cold but still made the blue of his eyes fatal like a pathway to death. He angrily held Kayla's arms behind her and pushed her to kneel.

She was still crazy, laughing hysterically. And when Kayla caught her gaze, she stopped and her violet eyes widened. "I got you." She mouthed quietly.

And then with edgy insanity, she bellowed. "I got you! I– "

Rashel slapped Kayla. Hard. Kayla's head drooped heavily, unconscious. And Quinn dropped her body like a rag doll with a sharp hiss.

"Ilene?" A faint voice whispered. "Ilene…"

Iona blinked rapidly, recognizing the name. It was awfully familiar yet utterly untouchable. As if a part of her but so far away.

A full force tore a gasp from Iona and then the tears fell. "Seff."

Iona didn't know, or maybe somehow knew, but it was like someone else said it, only it came out from her mouth and its striking her to the core.

Before her consciousness could keep up, Iona was scrambling to the other side of the rooftop, towards the wolf and Timothy who grabbed her into a tight embrace.

Rashel said sadly. "I think he fainted."

The wolf still had fur on his body except his arms and from the neck up. His feet were still paws and he still had a bushy tail. The face was very handsome and unique.

Iona had never seen anyone with features that might as well be in ancient paintings.

"Is he– " Iona wheezed, abruptly clutching the pendant that she let go off as soon as her skin made contact with the ablaze copper. And all seemed foggy and distant as her eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Timothy screamed, his eyes full of worry, but he was fading too.

_Iona__! Ionaaaaaa!_

Her mind caught whispers before it completely switched off.

"It's the pendant!"

"Get it off her!"

And one very husky yet soft voice whispered, "don't! Don't touch it…"

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter later today. :)**

**Mystery: Thank youu Gee, I dunno... :)**

**reader: Thank youu Yes, I'm working on it! :)**


	17. Purple and Yellow

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

A putrid smell was the first to reach Iona's sense, bringing her consciousness back. The scent was so disgusting that Iona wanted to be senseless again; if it were not for the sensation of ice cold pressure all over her face which startled her, waking up in a series of gasps.

Her vision caught a pair of wide violet eyes. Iona's brain hurt with adrenaline, thinking it was Kayla looming over her.

"It's me. Gillian." The girl said, steadying her. And relief started spreading but then Iona's vision zoomed out and she was shocked all over again.

The violet eyes multiplied.

"This is Iliana." Gillian gestured to a girl who was as delicate looking as her.

It was meant to be deceit of course, because these blondies weren't weak at all. They were witches, Iona knew Gillian was one and she was certain about Iliana who had a glint in her eyes that hid unrecognizable power.

"Lay down." Iliana sounded very worried. "It's your second time in the hospital room so your strength is scary low."

Iona quickly slumped down. Her body couldn't hold her sitting up. "What's this?" She was about to touch her face when Gillian caught her wrist and shook her head.

"It's a mixture. To help you relax." Gillian said as she dropped her hold and walked over to a long narrow table at the center of the room. "It's smelly, yeah, but it works."

"But I fainted?" Iona inaudibly whispered.

"You did but you kept on moaning and turning over as if you were having a nightmare." Iliana was wearing presentable attire. A blue striped blouse and fitted black jeans. She stifled a laugh when she noticed Iona's gaze. "Being a Witch Child has its downs. I was called here in the middle of a speech towards a wandering pack of random shapeshifters.

Iona's jaw dropped.

"And thank Godess they did!" Iliana went on in a more blissful tone. "They were a horrible crowd. Good thing Galen was able to make them listen. He's so good at that."

Iona shook her head and Iliana giggled. "Never mind."

Gillian came back with two bowls, the first had a purple steam and the second had a yellow one, which she handed to Iliana.

"We're trying to remove that necklace without taking it off you." Gillian said. "And since you look relaxed enough." She grabbed a wet towel on the desk and began wiping of the muck on Iona's forehead. "There."

Iona moaned. "Fresh air!"

Iliana giggled. "That's what that boy said too."

"Huh?" Then Iona remembered everything, rushing on. "Oh! Where's Timmy? And Rashel? And Quinn?"

Gillian shushed her gently, rubbing a purple substance with purple steam on the pendant. "Rashel and Quinn and almost all the fighters are scattered all over the city. Jez included. Since no one can keep her in bed any longer. She kicked down the door to prove it."

Iliana laughed. "I wish I could do that." The girl dabbed two fingers in the bowl and applied the yellow muck on the string of chains the pendant was attached to.

"Why can't I just take it off?" Iona asked, watching their hands move gracefully.

"It's sort of attached to you." Iliana blinked. "Well, it's _really_ attached to you. Quinn said that Seff warned not to touch it."

So he was the husky whisper, Iona thought.

And Iliana was going on. "But I didn't know that. And when I was escorted in here, no one was around and I held the pendant but nothing happened. I called Aradia, she said it was perfectly safe."

Her violet eyes went blank. "She said that what Seff meant was not to touch it because the curse only affects the bearer, which is the one who wants the pendant and has no knowledge of the curse. But I didn't want the pendant. I was even sayng how all the colors are mismatched and not my style."

"What curse?" Iona felt her face fall.

Gillian sucked a breath in and it out. "We don't know."

Iona did what Gillian did. Breathe in and out. "But you're going to find out because Kayla's related to you guys. She has the trade mark: violet eyes and blond hair. Right?"

Iliana straightened and kept her eyes on the chain. "We don't know." She paused. "But we will figure it out. That's what we're trying to do right now. Aradia's coming over."

"Melusine is too." Gillian smiled. "She's an old friend. Not a Harman but she's smart and willing to help."

"We need all the help we can get." Iona observed. "Kayla's powerful."

Iliana nodded. "Well, you've got the Witch Child and the Maiden on your side."

"Kayla's older than Iona and Iona's one of the oldest Old Souls…" Gillian said, shaking her head. "This isn't working. The spell's too strong." She sighed in agitation. "How can we beat someone who lived through more decades than any witch we know of today?"

Gillian was cut off by a knock at the door.

She smiled. "It's Melusine."

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :)**

**Sorry! Super duper late upload... I was tempted to read Sherlock Holmes and guess what? I couldn't stop! But I managed and don't worry. This story already has an ending. Stay Tuned! :)**

**Guest 13: Thank youu A LOT! :)**


	18. Miserable

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

Gillian opened the door and a girl with brown hair and dark eyes sitting on a wheel chair came into view. She was missing her right leg from the knee down.

"What took you so long?" Gillian said. "Come in."

"I can't." Melusine nervously played with her fingers. "I was already here twenty minutes ago but I saw Aradia walk out of a room and she looked troubled. She called me and said to tell you that she needs Iona."

Melusine turned her gaze and grimaced. "You look very weak."

"I'm fine." Iona tried her best to sit up. "Maybe it's the pendant. I can walk, I mean I'll try."

Iliana seemed to be thinking all the while. "Why don't you just sit on her lap?"

"Yeah," Melusine shrugged. "It's fine with me."

As Gillian closed the door when everyone was out, she whispered. "I wonder what she wants…"

* * *

Aradia stood in front of a steel door.

Her skin was flawless and the color of coffee with cream, dark hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes were pale as dough because she was the famous blind Maiden who saw visions. But it seemed as though she can see everything and even more around her.

She got to the point after a fast introduction and a faster apology. "Whatever that pendant can do, we need to find out fast because your life's at stake and you know that of course. But Kayla, she just woke up, and she won't talk."

Aradia placed her hand on the door knob. "Kayla wants to tell you and only you, Iona. And we cannot use violence, just as your soulmate suggested."

Iona couldn't afford to laugh in her situation. "That sounds like him, you know, when he's angry."

Aradia nodded, staring down at Iona with blank eyes. "Lupe, who is a shapeshifter and a pro at her job, and Winfrith are inside. Will you do it?"

Iona hopped down from Melusine's lap and realized the news made her toughen enough to face Kayla. She held onto Aradia's hand as she opened the door, the three witches right behind them.

And there was Kayla, chained and wrapped in glittering cloth, certainly produced by witchcraft. She giggled hysterically when Iona walked in, her face hidden under a curtain of blond disheveled hair.

"Ilene, so nice to see you." She sarcastically said, making a face. "Well, you all must be wondering how I lived so long… It's the pendant. It made me immortal. And now that I'm not wearing it." She lifted her face.

No one reacted, the air was so heavy. It prevented any emotion to occur.

Kayla's face had wrinkles. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair had some strands of grey hair.

"I'm aging and dying. I accept it, I knew this was going to happen when I ruin your happiness." She smiled madly. "What the pendant does is eat up growth or time that I remained at the age when I bought it from an elder in Circle Midnight."

"That's it? I'm not going to age?" Iona yelled. "That's your big revenge?!"

Kayla threw her head back and bellowed with a menacing and scary laughter.

"Stupid girl! It's going to the opposite. It's going to give you the time and growth it took from me. But you won't see the changes yet until the dark magic completely learns your whole being… and since you're an Old Soul…"

"The effects will come in slower compared to mine. But fast just as well. And no one can take that pendant. They have to want it and have no knowledge of the curse… will you let somebody die for you?"

Iona stood in horror.

"I thought so…" Kayla choked and coughed, smiling wide after. "Oh, death's coming after me at last. Good riddance, Ilene."

"Iona. My name's Iona."

A quick startled look consumed Kayla's expression. Eyes wide and mouth gaping open, she shook her head again and again.

Iona turned, tears slipping. She walked out with her hands clenched. "I wish you a peaceful after life, Kayla."

Then the mad laugh went off again as Iona edged the door shut.

"I will not be fooled by your kindness! Like they all did!" Her hand stopped, the door open an inch, enough for her to hear Kayla. "You're too good! You must feel pain like the rest of us! It's unfair!" She wailed. "Unfair! It's unfair!"

Iona abruptly whirled around and pushed the door, it banged when it hit the wall. "You do not know how _miserable_ it is –to live centuries –and wait on something –you do not know –and do not know why –and do not know if it'll ever come!"

"Ah!" Kayla wriggled enthusiastically in her cocoon.

"That's your soulmate. I know that one!" Then she glared, leaning forward. "And he is exactly the person you will never have again. Love it while it lasts… it'll hurt so much more the longer it does! Because everyone knows, _you will die_."

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :)**


	19. Unbelievable

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

The next morning, the news spread around. Kayla was dead.

Timothy didn't sleep last night, and walking into the dining area and seeing everybody preoccupied in their own thoughts, he discovered the situation was worse than it was.

All day yesterday, he studied in the library along with the minors like Thistle and mostly children he didn't know. They stayed in the Forbidden Dark Section which Thierry temporarily opened for research to anyone willing to help Iona's case.

He was still tired in bringing piles of books to his room and getting nothing.

But one thing was on his mind. "Where's Iona?"

Just then a shriek filled their ears. They stood there like statues for a second, then they darted for the third room at the left side of the corridor –Iona's room.

Jez and Quinn effortlessly shouldered the door open; the hinges broke off and the door lay broken on the floor.

What they saw brought them to sheer speechlessness.

Seff's muscular body stooped over the bed with one hand going red from his tight clutch of Iona's blanket –she had a habit of sleeping under it over her head. And it looked as if he was to wake her up.

And when Iona did wake up… she screamed her lungs out; like she was still doing right now.

The pendant shone in a blood red glow. Beautiful and cursed.

Timothy pondered on this scene after he caught sight of Iona who wasn't quite Iona at all.

She looked unbelievably older –twelve or thirteen. Her limbs were longer that her small pajamas, which were loose last night, now clung unfitted over her body. The sleeves and pants were up to her elbows and knees.

Her face seemed developed with maturity and her black hair fell to her hips. The only thing that remained was the mesmerizing brown eyes, which were terrified and confused at the same time.

Amazingly, someone managed to move and calm her down; who else? It was Aradia.

She didn't utter a word as she placed her hand over Iona's forehead, just as Iona took the time to gather her breath for the next scream, which never happened.

Then Seff caught Iona's limp body as it fell, her breathing deep and slow as though she was never woken up from her dreamless slumber.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Timothy involuntarily stomped his foot. He didn't know how to react… Iona aged, just like Kayla foretold. And dramatically fast, everything they expected was far from the real effects.

And everyone couldn't get over it either. Agitation enveloped their very beings that no one sat down even though there were more than enough seats around, since Iona's room was once a conference room.

Aradia had been stroking the pendant ever since she put a spell on Iona and now that everyone got hold of themselves to assess this dilemma, she couldn't really answer Timmy.

"How can I know something I don't know?" She sighed and lowered her tone. "I'm doing my best. This magic is ancient and dark." She sighed again, opening her eyes. "And I don't do dark magic…"

"Then call witches who do!" Timothy stormed out, not wanting these useless people to see his tears fall. He angrily wiped them off as he walked the halls, finally slamming the door of his room shut.

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :)**


	20. What's Missing?

***LJ. Smith owns the Night World Series.***

All Timothy remembered was staring out of his window, thinking until his brain hurt and him getting angry for being weak and then calming himself down because he needed a clear head to think some more.

This vicious cycle went on until he realized the sky was getting darker, and the news about Iona got more urgent and difficult.

At lunch, she aged about five years: eighteen. But Araida's spell kept her asleep just as long, explaining that if it happpened while she was awake, it could potentially damage her sanity permanently.

Useless people, Timothy cursed, letting his feet lead him to the only thing he considered to be not at all useless.

Iona was still sleeping when Timothy inched the repaired door of her room open. Seff wasn't in the room that was as peaceful as its owner.

And she looked twenty, Timothy felt sick, more sad than angry. In just a few hours, a few years came by for Iona.

However, Iona was shimmering under the yellow lamp light and her clothes fit her this time; it was a bright ocher flowing dress that reached her ankles.

He couldn't just watch there and swoon.

Action. That's what's missing.

Timothy fearlessly grabbed the pendant and bent the loop of metal that linked it from the chain. Strength wasn't a problem. He did it in an instant, smiling to himself after.

* * *

Blaise Harman was tall and gorgeous and undeniably dark.

Discovering that Kayla was from the same Circle as she was brought an unwanted shine of pride to her grey eyes. But her face turned blank at the intention of hurting a little girl.

Blaise wouldn't care about any human who got hurt; she'd hurt plenty herself. But a child, even though a stupid human, was still innocent.

She was shaking her head at Aradia. "It's all focused on will. Either you want the pendant while having no knowledge of the curse. Or you want to save someone who's cursed by it, which of course, in this case, you do have knowledge of the curse."

"It's all been done before. Nothing's new." Blaise looked wickedly amused. "There are spells of course to counter it but I don't know a witch alive today to break it. The only way out is– "

For the second time that day, a string of mortified yells and gasps got them running down the hall to the same destination. The repaired door was broken down again.

The horrible shouts rocketed Iona to full consciousness, and when she grasped the sight of Timothy scared to death, backing away from the glowing red pendant on the floor, she cried his name. Just like everyone there.

Rashel was stepping towards him but Timothy pushed her away. He was aging in seconds.

His limbs grew longer and muscular, his dark hair reached his chin and his clothes stretched tightly over his new fully-grown body.

Then a blob of white covered the red beams, making the room dimly lit.

Timothy stopped screaming with explosion of pain calming down into waves of panic.

He hugged his unfamiliar body and leaned against the wall, staring at the shapeshifter who clutched the pendant against his heart. Seff was in his half and half form, crouching with his forehead resting on the floorboards.

And it was horrific.

All Iona could see was his bare arms, the skin thinning, the blue and green veins protruding, his hair turning from gold to pale blond to grey. His fur losing its glow and shedding off his back, revealing ribs against pink skin.

Then the next instant, Seff exploded to dust.

Silence reigned over them until Blaise dared to break it, finishing her sentence on the only solution. _The only way out is..._ "Sacrifice."

**Okay done! :D **

**What happens to ****_Iona and Timmy_****?**

**Conclusions to the story, tomorrow.**


	21. First Summer Breeze

Seff had an irresistible charm; the Circle Daybreakers easily reeled onto his personality. He was truly loved because he loved others more, in which everyone knew, if it wasn't Iona who was cursed, he'd sacrifice himself just as selflessly for anyone of them.

One week of despair and peace that blossomed into pure happiness later, and Circle Daybreak was back and running. The ones with higher duties weren't able to come to the funeral because of the demand of authority; but they sent their messages.

That left the minors who were the ones Timothy studied with in the library. Of course, Timothy and Iona were the only ones who stood out, looking older.

But that was only the _second_ weirdest part of the day.

Seff hadn't mentioned his relatives.

When a pack of wolves came in various earth toned colors, they prepared themselves. But the biggest and the one in front, with the heaviest coating of fur, bowed its head as a sign of submission.

And Iona welcomed them, they gathered and mourned until the sun set.

Now, Iona recalled these events as she and Timothy walked their way back to their assigned safe house, because it'll be too suspicious if all at once beautiful children headed to the same destination.

No, each minor got a buddy and a safe house and a length of time in which they should return to the real quarters of Circle Daybreak.

And there's a time when you get through a great tragedy and manage to survive it, that all is left is happy things and glorious thoughts.

Timothy looked happy, though _very_ different.

He was twenty-seven from now on and forever.

Rashel cut his hair and bought him new clothes, just plain dark ones that fit loosely, then he asked Rashel if she could tone down her sisterly kindness. He wasn't four anymore after all.

Even though her green eyes were in happy crescents, there was a thin air of hesitation, as if she enjoyed taking care of him. A promise to someone, Iona forgot who.

His body was lean and well-muscled, his chubby cheeks flattened to make a perfectly formed face which highly emphasized the color of his eyes –her new favorite color. Perhaps a shinning sapphire in the morning and a bright navy blue at night.

And Iona looked far from her eight year old self.

She was twenty but will continue to age, unless she changes her mind… Iona shook her head slightly, feeling silly.

A cold wind blew, lifting her long hair away from her back, making her shiver. At the same time, a strong arm went around her, warming her right up.

She peeked up at Timothy.

Because he was taller now, the top of her head was leveled with the tip of his nose that his lips had an easy access on her forehead and the habit of kissing her there grew into an addiction.

He slyly smiled when he caught a question in her mind. "We're taking the _long_ cut."

Then Timmy kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Tim." Iona was extremely glad about that.

"You may call me Timothy." He said, eyes on the pavement.

"Nah, Rashel calls you that. I'll call you Tim. It's shorter."

"And only yours to use?" He looked down at her, laughing freely. The sounds of engines and cars cruising down the street faded out. It was the only sound Iona wanted to hear.

"How about you? What should I call you?"

"Well." It was obvious Iona had a name in mind. "You see, I'm always attached to my previous life but the rest of my lives… Nada." She shrugged. "And since Seff told me about my very first life. As a human. Before this reincarnating stuff. It's like a significant side of me woke up… like I'm me but more. A lot more."

"It's Ilene then!" Timothy read her mind, kissing her forehead.

Iona laughed full-heartedly, she'd never been so happy. And it was like multiple versions of her were laughing too, her soul sang.

So she finally found her soulmate. It was overwhelmingly fulfilling. With him laughing with her in that busy city, Iona was tempted to kiss him.

Awkwardly, the speck of idea made the both of them choke in mid laugh, staring blankly at each other. Then he was bending down, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her like the first summer breeze after a treacherous, cold winter.

.

.

.

**THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS FAR. :)**

**.**

**What? A sequel?**

**.**

**Ilene and Tim? **

**.**

**A new adventure…. **

**.**

**Why not? ;)**


End file.
